


Choice of Presents

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dirty Talk, F/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Prinxe has a gift for the birthday girl.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Choice of Presents

Damn the man looked good in a suit. And in leather. And in those little trunks. What wouldn’t you pay to see how good he looked in nothing at all?

“Hello? Earth to Y/N?” Bianca snapped her fingers in front of your eyes. “Get your head outta the gutter, girl.”

Shaking off the daze you’d been in, you played innocent. “What gutter?” The façade wasn’t enough. And it didn’t help that your ‘daze’ had been obviously directed to the man in question while he was warming up.

“You know,” Bianca slid close to you, “if you asked, he’d probably show up to your party tonight-“

“No!” You cleared your throat to settle yourself. “First of all, I don’t need a party. My birthday comes every year; it doesn’t need to be the big shebang you guys have got planned. Secondly, no, he wouldn’t. He’s Finn freakin’ Balor. He probably doesn’t know I exist.”

She scrunched her nose at you. “Fine. No Balor. But your party is going to be fun! Do. Not. Ditch. Us. Or I’ll crack your back over a table.” She poked at your shoulder. “Got it?”

“Alright, alright! I’ll show.” The conversation lapsed as Bianca went back to hand stitching some details onto her gear. You fiddled with a loose thread on your own. The upcoming party made you nervous. Apparently, every woman in the locker room was coming, including the ones who didn’t like you so well. And some of the guys were too. You didn’t want some poor bar or restaurant becoming a Takeover. But it could be worse. “Can I just say, thank you for not making this a surprise party.”

Now Bianca was really tickled. “You really think we’d try to surprise you? Last time someone did that, they got their nose broken.”

Yes. Dakota had bemoaned her “ruined face” for a month. Though she agreed she deserved the hit.

A techie walked through announcing it was almost time for the show. Bianca snipped her last thread and gave you a bright smile. By the time you wished her luck in her match, your other focus had slipped away. You wouldn’t see him again until after the show.

When he pinned you to the hallway wall. 

An Irish hum somewhere between a growl and a chuckle froze you in place better than his hands on either side of your face. “So… I hear somebody’s got a birthday.”

“Yep,” you squeaked.

“Well happy birthday ta you.” His head tilted to one side. Under his roaming gaze, you flushed all over. By the way he grinned, he could probably feel the heat radiating from your body.

“Thanks. Um… the ladies are throwing me a party. Would- would you like to come?”

“I should be asking you t’at.”

Come. Cum.

“Oh! No. Um. Well, I mean-“ Nope. Conceal, don’t feel. “Not like that. I’m inviting you to the party.”

He barked a laugh. “I know. I’m just messin’ with ya.”

But he didn’t step away.

Suddenly, you felt very much like a rabbit staring down a wolf.

You breathed through the desire to press your thighs together. Finn pretended not to notice.

“So… are you going to… attend my party? I need to go get ready now, so if you’d like to car-pool, the group is going to be in the north parking lot and-“

“I don’t do parties.” He licked his bottom lip. “Too many… unfriendly coworkers right now. But I do have a present for ya.”

A gulp caught in your throat. “Oh?”

“Mhmm.” Continuing his hum, he nuzzled his nose against your cheek, making you whimper. “Do you want it?”

That was a double-ended question, but you knew what you meant when you replied.

You hesitated. “Yes.” Damn your nervousness. Your knees were knocking together. Don’t be a dork, Y/N. Be polite in case he doesn’t actually mean _that._ “Please.”

Nope. That grin said he definitely meant **_that_.**

Next thing you knew, your shirt was over your breasts, and your gear pants were being unbuttoned. Finn silenced your questions with a ferocious kiss. It stole your breath, your thoughts, and your fight. You gave in willingly. Finn nipped at your lips when you tried to reciprocate by pushing forward with your own kiss.

“What kind of a gentleman would I be if I let ya give on your birthday, love?” He dove into sucking on your pulse point. “Now stand t’ere like a good girl and take what I give ya, hmm?” With your pants, oh, and your panties on the floor, there was nothing in the way of his fingers to run through your slick. “How about t’at. Ya like your present already.”

“Assuming things, are we?”

Finn’s other hand gripped your chin. “Cheeky… are we?”

He moved his touch to press your face against the wall. Your hands flashed to grip his wrist. Nothing for you to do but to focus on your breathing. Those fingers, so good at pointing guns at opponents, were exquisite at making your eyes cross. At flicking your clit in perfect rhythm to send sparks of electricity to your toes. Any second now, you were going to fall. And he knew it.

He let you fall.

Putting you in the perfect position to have your face right at his crotch.

“Open wide. Happy birthday.”

His cock head slid over your lips onto your tongue. His groan of approval led you to suck and hollow your cheeks. His filling and emptying of your mouth and throat made you hum too. His cock tasted just how you imagined it might. The right weight. The right twinge of salt. The right gift.

Testing a hunch, you let your teeth graze across the spot under the cock head. He grunted, his thrusting stuttering.

“Y/N,” he moaned. His grip tightened in your hair.

Finn moved faster. More sure. If he’d been able to toy with your wetness now, he’d call you a fountain. He’d be right.

“You gonna let me cum down your t’roat, Y/N? Take your present? What would our colleges t’ink of us, hmm? The both of us here, havin’ sex here in the open, as if the show didn’t just end. Look at ya. Perfect. Takin’ my cock like the ring rat you are. Jus’ like t’at!” he broke off with a broken gasp. Again, his thrusts stuttered. That was all the heads-up you had before he spilt into your mouth.

It was messy. Much of it spilt past your lips onto your pedestrian clothes. After he’d composed himself, by resting his forehead on the bricks above you, he yanked you to your feet by your shirt. Sighting one of the stains, he rubbed the fabric between his fingers. And he noticed a drop of his cum on your breast. Lapping it up with his tongue, he passed it on to you with a kiss.

You whimpered, undulating your hips into his.

Finn chuckled. “Need somet’ing, Y/N?”

“You.”

“Show’s getting out.”

“Finn-“

He chuckled, kissing the tip of your nose as if you were a whiney child. “Now, now. I can tell you want to continue this. But… it’ll have to be after you change your gear.” He pulled your clothes into place. “You want the rest of your present.”

“Yes. But… are you worth getting put through a table for?”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Well?” He held your chin in place as he looked you in the eye. “Which will it be: your party or your present?”


End file.
